


My Sunshine

by PastelPeaches



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Slight Panic Attack, Slow Burn, Study Date, Studying, changlix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPeaches/pseuds/PastelPeaches
Summary: Felix needs a tutor and Jisung sets him up with the perfect option.Orgay panic at its finest.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks but that’s okay
> 
> this is for a friend (you know who you are uwu)
> 
> enjoy! ^^

What?” Felix exclaimed loudly across the table to Jisung, earning confused and indignant glances from a few of their neighbors.

”Yeah, I know right? I was totally not expecting to even pass that exam, much less get a perfect score! You seem surprised, too. Why? What did you get?”

Felix embarrassedly mumbled something underneath his breath, only speaking up when Jisung made it known that he couldn't hear him. ”I failed,” he confessed.

”Oh.” Jisung frowned slightly in response. ”I’m sorry. Do you need any help studying? I have a friend who goes here, and I think would definitely not mind helping you out a lot. What do you say? Are you in?”

Felix hesitated, but he inevitably gave in. 

”Tell him to meet me after school, if he can.”

\--

”Han Jisung.”

Said boy guiltily turned around to face Felix, who was staring at him with an unimpressed expression on his face.

”Yes, best-friend-who-would-never-get-mad-at-me?”

”That ’friend’ you were telling me about- is it Seo Changbin? I heard that from Chan-hyung.”

Jisung sighed before patting the blonde boy on the shoulder. ”Yeah. I know you get all awkward around him and stuff, but he really is a good teacher. Besides, it would finally give you a decent excuse to finally talk to him,” he said knowingly.

Felix was silent before letting out a slightly annoyed groan and shaking his head in defeat. ”Yeah, I suppose you're right. Thank you, Sungie. I'll talk to you about it later?” he suggested, to which the young producer nodded and ruffled Felix’s hair before sauntering off towards his class.

\--

Felix tapped his fingers anxiously against the edge of the cramped, wooden desk as he stared down towards his open textbook, his expression blank. Slowly, he directed his gaze back over to the simple watch wrapped tightly around his thin wrist, and let out a sigh after noticing the time.

3:15 pm.

He and the rest of his classmates only had about ten minutes left before they would be free to leave. Normally, the Australian boy would be ecstatic about this, but today it meant that he was getting closer and closer to his study session with Changbin. Hesitantly, he tilted his head just slightly towards the back of the room, and he nearly leaped out of his seat when he spotted the older boy staring right back at him.

Felix was probably so hyperfixated on his anxiety that he didn't even notice when the noisy bell rang to dismiss the students- at least, not until he felt a large hand gently nudge his shoulder.

”Um, excuse me? Felix?”

Felix gasped upon remembering, and he suddenly began packing up his textbooks. ”Oh, Hyung! I'm sorry I didn't notice you; my brain wanders sometimes,” he awkwardly laughed. Changbin did the same.

“Um, do you want to go study in the library, Felix? I was thinking that, from what Jisung has told me, we should study everyday you’re available until the next test. Since today was on such a short notice, I figured we could just stay at school, but it would be easier for me if we can head over to my house after school for the other times. Is that alright with you?”

Felix paused for a moment. Would that be okay? Would his brain even be able to handle being alone with Changbin everyday, especially at his home?

He didn’t dislike Changbin; not at all. Instead, it was the fact that he liked him too much. In Felix’s mind, Changbin was the definition of beauty, and that was the main reason why it was so difficult to talk to him unless he actually needed to. However, Jisung was right; he needed this.

“Yeah! Yeah, that’s perfect.”

The younger boy stood up, but not without numbing heads with Changbin.

“Oh my god, are you alright?” Felix panicked, a hand on either one of his shoulders as he examined Changbin’s head for any sign of injury. The older male just laughed, ruffling Felix’s hair, and the blonde nearly melted at the action.

“Yeah, I’m fine, dummy. Let’s go.”

—

Over the next couple of days, Felix and Changbin gradually grew closer to one another. Felix was getting better at the lessons they went over, and he found that working in Changbin’s bedroom actually made them both a lot more comfortable.

As Felix’s skills improved, they found themselves hanging out just for the purpose of getting to know each other better. They would sit on Changbin’s bed and talk, play video games, and they even attempted to make cookies once.

Changbin blamed Felix for making him laugh so much that they didn’t hear the timer go off.

—

Felix was smiling like an idiot as they walked alongside each other on the way to Changbin’s house. Felix’s mother was out of town that day, and when he informed Changbin of this, the older boy was quick to insist that it was dangerous for him to be alone, practically begging him to stay over.

Needless to say, he was delighted.

“What are you smiling about?”

Felix quickly returned to his senses at Changbin’s question, looking at him in slight embarrassment. “Oh, I’m just excited. That’s all.”

The older boy grinned fondly and ruffled his soft hair. “My little sunshine.”

Felix’s cheeks were a bright shade of pink for the rest of the walk there.

—

Felix closed his eyes tightly, his bottom lip caught harshly between his teeth. His leg was bouncing up and down rapidly, and he harshly dug his blunt nails into his upper thigh in an attempt to gain some form of control over the situation. 

The work was just too much for him. The formulas were too complicated, and no matter how hard he tried, he could never make it to Changbin’s level. He was going to stay in high school for the rest of his life, and all he would be was a disappointment to his family. That’s it, a disappointment. Even if he were to make it out of this alive, he was almost positive that no one would acknowledge it. Why couldn’t he just be smarter-

The Australian was finally brought out of his toxic thoughts by a low, calming voice, and a large, warm hand rubbing small circles into the small of his back.

“Felix? Hey, Felix.”

Felix really did try to focus on Changbin’s soothing voice rather than what was going on in his brain, but it was all just too strong for him to handle right now. He didn’t even notice when Changbin held his hand to prevent the younger boy from unconsciously hurting himself any longer, nor was he aware of the thumb that removed the tortured lip from teeth.

“Hey, lovely, look at me, alright? Can you do that for me?” Changbin’s tone was soft, gentle, like a peaceful river bordering a bright, green meadow. It seemed to be enough for Felix to finally meet his eyes.

“Hyung,” he whispered, his usual deep voice trembling with fear, and maybe even guilt.

“Yes, sunshine?”

Felix blushed at that, and in any other situation, Changbin would have cooed at him.

“Um, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to zone out like that, it’s just...I don’t know. There are too many thoughts going through my brain right now, and it’s getting hard to focus.”

Changbin’s smile softened, and he gently ruffled the younger’s hair. “Don’t worry about it, sunshine,” he assured him, the nickname rolling off his tongue for the second time, since it seemed to have earned a positive response from Felix only seconds before. “How about we go over this another day, hmm? We should get to sleep soon, anyway.”

A tiny pout made its way onto Felix’s face, but it only stayed visible for a couple of seconds before he turned it into a soft smile. “Yeah, let’s go to bed.”

—

“Hyung, scoot over.”

“Aww, but why would I? You’re fun to hug. I wish you would cuddle me more often,” Changbin whined.

Felix smirked at that. “Oh, really?” All of a sudden, the younger boy’s arms were wrapped tightly around the shorter’s, and the Australian‘s body was practically on top of him by this point. Both of the boys began giggling as Felix snuggled dramatically into Changbin’s chest, feeling a lot more comfortable now with the older than he ever was before, and even though it was true that neither of them wanted this to end, Changbin was just slightly worried about doing something stupid that would drive the younger away.

“Alright, Lix. It’s time to actually go to bed now.”

Changbin was most certainly not prepared for Felix’s natural aegyo when the blonde boy started to adorably pout again, staring straight down into Changbin’s eyes. 

“Aww, but Hyung,” he whined cutely. “You are much more comfortable than a bed.”

Changbin bit back his own smirk as he suddenly thought of another idea. “I am, am I?” He had to physically prevent himself from cooing out loud at Felix’s sleepy nod, and while the younger had his face practically buried in Changbin’s firm chest, that was when he decided to strike.

Quick, nimble fingers suddenly began dancing along the sensitive sides of the younger male, eliciting sweet-sounding giggles from Felix’s lips.

“H-Hyung, that tickles!”

“Oh, really? I didn’t realize that. My bad, sunshine,” Changbin teased, his expression fond as he continued to tickle the slightly taller male until he was finally forced to roll off of his chest and onto the soft mattress of Changbin’s bed.

Now, although they were both still laughing about their little, one-sided tickle fight, both students couldn’t help but notice that the position they were in at the moment was...quite interesting, to say the least. Changbin had Felix’s shoulders pinned down against the bed, while the older boy was hovering over him, their faces only centimeters apart at this point. Felix’s eyes darted back down to his lips, and he could have sworn that he caught Changbin’s doing the exact same thing.

Changbin’s lips were quite plump, and they seemed just as soft as his skin- Felix had noticed how smooth his hand was when he held it before. He was almost positive that his lips would feel the same way.

He wanted to kiss them.

No, Felix, he thought, suddenly swerving his body to the right and tossing Changbin gently off of his torso.

”Goodnight!” And with that, Felix tightly closed his eyes, completely missing the confused and slightly upset glance from Changbin.

—

The next morning was a Saturday. Rays of sunlight shone brightly through the cracks in the curtains, and Changbin could tell that it was going to be a good day. He was already in a good mood before he even remembered that Felix was still sound asleep next to him.

The younger boy was adorable all the time, but he was especially cute when sleeping. Felix slept on his side, with one part of his fave pressed up snuggly against the pillow, causing his slightly chubby cheek to puff out. His light-colored hair stuck up all over the place while still keeping its childish charm. But the cutest part about his slumber, in Changbin’s opinion, was the fact that he always needed to be holding something, whether it be a stuffed animal, a pillow, or even his friends. Felix had warned him about this habit before, to which Changbin told him that he could hold onto him if he needed to. He seemed to have taken his offer literally, because the younger males was pressed closely to his chest, their legs tangled together as well. Changbin wasn’t annoyed, though; it was nice to know that Felix was comfortable enough next to him to cuddle Changbin in his sleep.

Changbin’s thoughts were interrupted with a smile when he heard a soft mumbling coming from Felix’s mouth. “Good morning, sunshine.”

“Mm, morning, hyung,” he replied with a sleepy smile. Changbin helped him sit up, his arms now wrapped loosely around the boy’s small waist.

“How did you sleep?”

“I slept well. You are very comfortable, you know.” Both students laughed at Felix’s words, but Felix’s laughter quickly turned into joking panic as Changbin began to tap his fingers along his sides once again.

“You know, that reminds me of last night. Do I need to tickle you again?” Changbin wore a smug smile on his face when his playful threat succeeded in making Felix blush. His blush was so beautiful.

“No, hyung. I’ll stop laying on you,” he giggled softly, voice still tired.

“Good boy,” Changbin responds, thinking nothing of it until he notices Felix’s wars start to turn red. “Oh, you like that?” He teased, an amused smile tugging at his lips as Felix desperately shook his head.

“No. Shut up, hyung.”

Now, no one could blame Changbin for wanting to continue to mess with Felix. He was just so cute.

“You wanna make me? Here,” he replied calmly, gesturing towards his lips with his pointer finger. Felix’s cheeks only turned brighter. Surprisingly, though, Felix started to turn his entire body around to face Changbin, their lips, once again, only a couple of centimeters apart.

“Um, Lix, do...do you really want this? I don’t want to pressure you-“

“Kiss me, hyung.”

Changbin blinked one surprise at first, but the next second, he was pushing the younger male back down against the bed, his fingers gently caressing the blonde’s chest before he finally willed himself to lean forward, effectively closing the small gap between them. The kiss was sweet, gentle and smooth, Felix’s delicate hands tangling through Changbin’s soft hair. He felt the older’s hands on his hips, and that only inspired him to pull Changbin closer to his body, panicked yet proud of himself for actually initiating something for once.

Slowly, Changbin sat up, still straddling Felix’s waist as he stared down at him. They both laughed, but it wasn’t awkward like it normally was; it was comfortable.

“Hey, hyung?” Felix hesitated for a moment before continuing his question, “did I do a good job?”

Changbin smiled fondly, leaning down again to press a gentle kiss to Felix’s soft cheek. “Of course you did, Sunshine. You were a natural.” They both laughed again at that, because Felix was most certainly not a natural.

“We should kiss again,” the younger suggested, causing Changbin to smirk and shake his head as he crawled off of him. “Aww, why not?” Felix whined.

“Sorry, Princess, but I don’t kiss more than once before the first date.”

Felix was about to whine some more, but he was fortunately interrupted by Changbin.

“Go out with me tonight, and you can kiss me as you want.”

Changbin grinned proudly when the Australian male wrapped his arms around his neck once again and tackled the older into a hug. “It’s a deal, hyung.”


End file.
